Wishing you with the Jade Vine
by Cyclonecaster
Summary: Shun's dead. The Jade Vines turned red. Someone's putting mysterious riddles for Alice and the others. What is the purpose of solving these riddles? What is the truth they'll know if they solve them? Still they look for the truth. But they regret when they know what is the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Wishing you with the Jade Vine

Chapter-1: A call from Dan

"It's been almost two years since he left and now we even don't know where he is?" Alice thought so while plucking the Jade Vine, one of the rarest flower on earth which Alice's scientist grandfather somehow produced here in their garden.

Alice always used to give these flowers to shun on his birthdays. Shun really loved them. And now Shun's birthday is on next week. But Alice won't be giving him as Shun left his home two years ago leaving no message. Alice finds herself as guilty for Shun leaving like this way. Guilty for the death of that person.

"Alice… where are you? You have a call. It's Dan." Alice's grandfather called her.

"Dan oh yeah he told me he would call me during his breaks when I last talked to him. Maybe he had a fight with Runo once again." Alice giggled to herself.

"Hey Dan it's been quite a.."

"Alice you won't believe me but what….I… oh it's very urgent and it would be better if you come to japan for some time because I can't tell you on phone."

Alice's heart leapt with a faith. Her hands were trembling. The bouquet of Jade Vine that she was holding fell from her hand. Alice spoke,

"Dan, is it Shun?"

"Alice I told you I can't tell you anything on phone. It's better if you came yourself to know. Anyways I better leave now. Runo's coming and I already told Marucho to send a plane over to your place. Bye"

"Dan wait…."

Alice didn't understand a bit of it. First of all what is the thing that Dan wants to tell her. Is it about Shun. Secondly how on earth she's going to come to japan at a time like this. She got her entrance exam coming over. Her exam for getting into St. Rosaria Academy, one of the best Academy's all over world. It has many branches. Alice is trying for the one that is in Russia. And why Dan said that he better leave because Runo's coming. It isn't a time for joking. Is it? If Marucho knows that she's coming then why doesn't Runo know? Well at least Dan sounded as if though he was trying to hide it from Runo.

"Anyways," Alice thought.

"If it's Shun who Dan wants to speak about then even if it's my entrance exam coming over I'll still go to japan. I really want him to know what happened on that grave night. I want him to know the truth and also I want to give him "_The Red Letter"._

Alice whispered silently to herself so that no one could hear her. Not even her grandfather.

Alice was very surprised when a lot of things happened together at once. After she finished talking to Dan she was plucking the Jade Vines back to the basket right at that moment she heard the noise of a plane, of course a private plane sent by Marucho which Alice didn't need anyone to inform about.

Alice was just wondering at that time how fast is that plane . Alice came outside hoping to see the familiar face of Marucho's butler. But there was someone else standing near the plane. Obviously not Marucho's butler. A man with a very strong face.

The man came towards Alice. He spoke,

"Miss Gehabitch?"

"Urr…yes. You are…"

"Pardon me. I am Whillshar Michels. Pleased to meet you. I am the one who master Marucho sent to receive you. Tobatchi's suffering from a quite illness. So instead of him I came. I hope to give you my full assistance."

"Thank you but I haven't tidied my stuffs yet. So if….."

"Don't worry Miss Gehabitch. Master Marucho has kept everything ready for you at his place. So now if you proceed."

"Yes sure. But my grandfather doesn't know yet. So.."

"it's okay Alice. I heard you say the name Shun. So it's okay."

"Thank you grandfather."

Alice looked outside through the window of the private plane. She could recognize the familiar scenery of Japan. The same Japan she saw two years ago.

"Miss Gehabitch."

"Please call me Alice. I find it weird for a person older than me calling me like that. It will be much more comfortable if you only called me Alice."

"As you wish. But please allow me to call you 'Miss Alice' or else I might be scolded by master Marucho."

"Okay. By the way were you saying me anything?"

"Yes. Please get ready for landing"

" What!"

The next thing Alice knew that she was standing in the middle of nowhere. Well actually she wasn't standing in the middle of nowhere. She was standing in one of the roads of Japan. A lonely one. She neither saw Marucho's big gigantic house nor Dan's house nor the familiar street. She was standing all alone. And to make the situation even worse rain started to fall.

She tried to give herself shelter under the oak tree that was standing few miles away beside the road. She wandered,

"Why would Michel's land me here in the middle of nowhere?", "Where are the others?"

"I don't even know where is this place?" "It's not near Marucho's tower. Is it?"

A few million questions like these started to pop in her head making her feel dizzy. Suddenly this came to Alice's mind,

"Am I tricked? It was Dan. Right? Yeah Dan did sound a bit of weird but still."

"Maybe it's all my imagination. I'm just thinking too much. They're all going to be here at any moment. So I'll just wait for them." Alice thought.

But Alice still couldn't calm herself. As the rain grew heavier Alice's tension also grew heavier. And when she saw mysterious someone coming from the other end of the road she felt like dying due to happiness.

At first she thought it was Dan but when she looked carefully it was somebody else. Somebody very familiar.

The same green cave in the same way covering the mysterious face underneath. The same style of walking.

SHUN

Alice had no doubt. It had to be Shun. But as the person in cave proceeded foreword Alice started to feel dizzy. And she suddenly felt like everything around her was going dark.

All went dark.

Hi everyone. It was my first chapter of my first story. Hope you enjoyed it. I know there are lots of grammatical mistakes in the chapter. Sorry about that. Anyways if you liked my story please look out for my next chapter.


	2. A Message

Wishing You With The Jade Vine

Chapter:2- A Message

"SHUN! SHUN!" Alice shouted at the top of her voice. Then she saw someone in the mist. She started to run to go to that person. To reach that person. Suddenly she fell down and saw that person disappear in front of her eyes. She felt her cheeks were wet. That means she was crying.

She heard several voices around her. Several familiar voices. She opened her eyes. Little by little and had enormous light enter into her eyes at once.

"Hey everyone look Alice woke up?"

"Dan?"

"Alice! Hey Alice! You're awake! Oh thank god we were so worried!"

Alice saw Dan. Not only Dan. Runo, Marucho and Julie. All three of them. And someone from the corridor who seemed like was talking to a doctor. Alice guessed that person was Claus. She got the answer few minutes later. Yeah she was right.

"Alice you woke up. Oh my I was so worried about you. Don't worry I have called the doctor. He'll be here in no time. Eh, you remember me. Do you?

"Ah! Claus you…."

"I knew it. My dear Alice wouldn't forget me ever even if she have Amnesia. Don't worry Alice I have called the famous doctor who can cure Amnesia in no time. Dr…"

"But Claus I don't have Amnesia."

"You don't. I mean Dan told me you…"

"I did not. I just thought she.."

"Why did you even think that she had Amnesia!"

"I told you I am sorry."

"No you shouldn't….."

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Runo shouted out loud.

Alice felt like the old days were back.

Alice went to the bathroom to wash her face. She was still thinking about the person she saw in the rain. Coming towards her. She still hadn't told them what had happened.

Suddenly Alice opened her fist saw a crumbled paper on her palm. She opened the paper and saw what made her wander so much.

"_What is written will be true,_

_Shun's dead, the Jade Vines turned red_

_So will you, what will you do?_

_Will you uncover the dead?"_

"This doesn't make any sense." Alice thought for some time.

"What! This can't be true. Shun can't be dead. My Jade Vines, are they ok? And what does it mean by uncover the dead?"

Alice came out rushing from the bathroom with the crumbled paper. No one was in the room. She could hear everyone from downstairs. She looked around and realized it was Dan's house.

"Dan, Runo everyone look at these!"

She handed them the crumbled paper and told them everything from the very beginning till the very end. Everyone was quite astonished.

"You mean to say you saw Shun?"

"Yeah I saw Shun. I have no doubt."

"But Alice I never called you cause our school's not over yet speaking of that Tobachi's not sick right Marucho?"

"Uh a no way Tobachi's sick. Tobachi's just over there."

Marucho pointed the tree outside and they all could see Tobachi peeking from behind the tree. Tobachi just showed thumbs up to Marucho.

"Err Marucho why did he just show you thumbs up? His not guarding the place is he?" Dan asked Marucho.

"Oh yeah I told him to stay there to guard the place after the way we found Alice."

Hearing her name Alice looked at all of them.

"What do you mean? How did you find me?"

"Well we basically found you lying in front of my house. So I….."

"You mean to say me."

Claus entered interrupting Dan's speech.

"And what is Claus doing here?" Alice asked looking even more puzzled.

"Oh Alice I was so worried about you. I was in a business trip here in Japan. Then I thought of visiting Dan Kuso and look no one could separate us. We met each other."

While Claus was day dreaming about his meeting with Alice suddenly realized two things in the same time. One, is the Jade Vines okay? And two she's forgetting something? Once again Alice realized something suddenly.

"Dan! Do you have branch of St. Rosaria Academy here?"

"Alice what's wrong? Off course I have I mean the Japan has with all the mean girl's and boy's from the whole country…."

"Don't forget talented than you." Runo giggled while saying.

"Yeah I mean no way they are not talented although they are but still they are way too mean."

"Dan do you know where it is located?" Alice asked with a worried face.

"Yeah there. You just turn the left…. Hey Alice wait!"

Alice rushed out from the house and started to run in the direction of St. Rosaria Academy. Alice just remembered, today is her admission to St. Rosaria Academy at 4:00 pm.

Alice saw a long large elite gate in front of her written "St. Rosaria Academy" and so many elite cars including BMW. And students well-dressed coming out of the car with a bag which Alice could tell contained the important stuffs for giving exam and some were reading some important books which Alice could tell once again that they were all here for admission. Maybe Alice was the only one who looked so tired and was the only one with a ruler, a pencil, a rubber and an exam board. Before coming out of Dan's house she didn't forget to take them.

She looked inside. She could see the students entering the main building. She also stepped inside. But before stepping she never thought what she would find there reveling her a thought whether Shun is alive or not.

Hi everyone. First of all special thanks to Asora and my very first guest. Thank you very much. Oh about the surname, I realized it after I submitted the story. Sooooooooooory. The chapter was pretty short filled with only dialogues. I know cause my school vacation is almost over so homework's are pushing me. Gotta go and I promise 3rd chapters gonna be big and mysterious. Bye.


End file.
